


The Narcissa Letters

by Ina MacAllan (inamac)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Ina%20MacAllan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa writes to Lucius while he is imprisoned in Azkaban. (July 1996 to July 1997)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Letter - July 1996

_This have I thought good to deliver thee, my dearest partner of greatness, that thou might'st not lose the dues of rejoicing, by being ignorant of what greatness is promised thee.  
Lay it to thy heart, and farewell."_

Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5

## The First Letter

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

Saturday 27 July 1996.

My dearest Husband,

I have little confidence that this will be delivered to you, despite assurances from those Ministry officials who, until a few weeks ago, were proud to call us friends. And no confidence at all that it will be delivered to your hands unopened and uncensored. Well, we have nothing to hide, and I will, as ever, be open with my thoughts, as open as in those letters of our courtship which I yet treasure.

Business first. (You see? Your lessons on priorities have finally borne fruit. I wish that it had been in better circumstances, and to better effect.) I have called on Cratchett and Wiggins, and they have assured me that they will seek the best criminal legal advisors to present your defence - since, naturally they have always been more concerned with the Malfoy financial and civil affairs. There is some hope that they might find an honest witness among the Aurors present at the Ministry on the night of your detention to confirm your innocence.

Of course, my sister is hardly in a position to give evidence before the Wizengamot (if it ever comes to trial, of which there is presently no indication), she values her own freedom too highly for that, though she has complained bitterly that your only action that night was to disarm her in Potter's defence!

Fudge, who might have been of some use, has entirely collapsed under the bullying of Albus. He did point out that Dumbledore himself had ordered the detention only of those "escaped Death Eaters" found at the Ministry and that you were, before this, never imprisoned in Azkaban so should most certainly not have been numbered amongst the 'escaped'. But I fear that Fudge no longer commands any authority at the Ministry and will not long hold his position - they are calling for his resignation in every issue of The Prophet and in the present climate he may well end up in a cell beside yours.

So you see, I am doing what I can to ensure that 'escape' will not be necessary, that you will be released cleared of all charges as soon as the proper authorities turn their attention from politics to justice.

At least I still have my freedom and health. And a mutual friend has prevailed upon the goblins to secure our Gringotts vaults against the depredations of the Ministry, so there may even be some wealth left after his own expenses for his efforts have been met.

Draco is recovering from the effects of the hexes that Potter and his cronies inflicted on him and his school-friends on the train home from Hogwarts. That matter is also in the hands of our lawyers, whose services I have also offered to Cecily and Morag since their sons were also hexed in defence of Draco and neither has the funds or the strength to fight back. You were right, perhaps we should have sent Draco to Durmstrang - at least Karkaroff can control his pupils and has some respect for the views of parents.

They say the Dementors have left Azkaban, and for that small mercy I am grateful. I could not bear the thought of any lips but mine on yours.

You have those forever,  
your loving

Cissy


	2. The Second Letter

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

Thursday 8th August 1996.

My darling Husband,

They have not let me have word from you, and I do not know whether my last letter reached you, though from his manner when we last spoke (the day before his departure from office) Cornelius intimated that some of my pleas have not fallen on deaf ears - and I trust that the regime at Azkaban may be a little less harsh, the food better and your sleep more comfortable. So I will continue to share my thoughts with you with quill and parchment in the hope that I may soon do so with breath and touch.

I am well, and Draco is recovered from his schoolmates attentions, though neither of us are looking forward to his return to Hogwarts. His OWL results were excellent, fully deserving of the new Wireless set that you promised him, and for which he has written separately to thank you (I have enclosed his letter with this, in the hope that the censors will allow a son to thank his father for a well-deserved gift without subjecting the parchment to destructive testing). I wish you could have seen his pleasure when he opened the parcel - but I fear that it will be short-lived as there will be demands made on him this year that go beyond what any of his schoolmates may face. You will understand when I say that he is enough your son to be willing to take on a task more onerous than that which led to your innocent presence in the Ministry that was the cause of your present illegal incarceration.

Dumbledore's activities continue to be erratic, though the Press is now less inclined to report them than previously. He has been reappointed Chief of the Wizengamot and spends almost as much time in London as he does at the school - when he is not about some secret business of his own. They say he spent much of the summer touring around the country on some trivial private business, as if he needed to further demonstrate how unfit he is for any public office, let alone the responsibility for the future of our young wizards and witches.

Dumbledore's perambulations have been marked by disasters - houses afire, bridges collapsing, floods rising - I cannot understand how no one has made the connection, but these incidents are laid at the door of these 'Death Eaters' - as though those imprisoned under that designation alongside you in Azkaban still wielded the power to cause destruction beyond its walls. They also say that the who must not be named is gathering new followers and openly attacking Muggle towns. If that is the case it would seem that He appears to have turned his attention from the Potter boy, and from Dumbledore, for the moment, but both are expected to return to Hogwarts in the new term and I am concerned for all the pupils who might be caught up in some attack or attempt on their lives. Sybil Greengrass is particularly concerned for her girls, since the younger was Sorted into Slytherin last year, and we are all too aware that protection of the pupils of our old House has never been one of the Headmaster's priorities. Fortunately the Head of House still has some influence with those in authority. I am only just returned from visiting him in his home and, although the place is, like the Manor, infested by vermin (rats are such vile creatures, though easier to handle than serpents), it was a profitable meeting and I know that you will approve of the promise that I have extracted from your old friend to protect our son - a promise we have both vowed will not be easily broken.

In one thing at least Albus has seen sense. He has finally appointed Severus to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Whatever the old man's intention I can think of no one better qualified (save yourself, who taught Severus so much). So you may be assured that Draco has the best protection he can in your absence.

I continue to work to ensure that you will not be separated from us for much longer, as you are never absent from my heart.

Your loving,

Cissy.


	3. The Third Letter

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

Friday 13th September 1996.

My darling,

My enquiries after a response to my last letter have met with little success. They tell me that you are not able to write. I pray that this means only that you are not permitted to do so, and that you have suffered no injury at their hands. I have reason for such a hope, as I will report later, but first, to put events into their proper order.

It is a fortnight since I went with Draco to Kings Cross to see him onto the train for Hogwarts. He is so brave, to return to a place where he has been so bullied, and with such a hard task before him. However, his first letter brought me good news. He has been able to take some revenge for the dreadful 'prank' that the Gryffindor children played on him and his friends at the end of last term. For once 'Patronus Potter' has been the one to require the services of the Infirmary staff.

Some small measure of the credit must go to my sister who, in your absence, has taken the opportunity to teach Draco some duelling skills and I know that you will be pleased that he has had such an early opportunity to put his lessons into practice. I only wish that we could both have been present to see it.

From that you will have correctly surmised that I continue to offer the hospitality of the Manor to those of my relatives, their friends and their guests who need sanctuary in these difficult times. At present the place is crowded from rafters to dungeons, as it has not been since before Draco's birth. The vermin I mentioned in my last letter are multiplying, It would not be too fanciful of me to think that Severus' return to Hogwarts has transferred his rat problem to our dungeons!

With so many in the house I was grateful to be able to get away last week for lunch with Cecily Crabbe in Winchester. The Wizarding Quarter is still thriving - indeed a few of the long established businesses that have been forced to close their outlets in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade due to the climate of fear engendered by the Ministry and Dumbledore's scaremongering, have expanded their services to those of us who appreciate quality and pride in craftsmanship. We dined at Fortescues and I have persuaded Cecily not to follow the panic and remove her son from Hogwarts. Draco needs his friends at this time, and while Severus is still Head of House there can be no threat to any student of Slytherin.

And now to my one piece of good news. My expenditure on legal representation has borne some fruit as I recently received an unexpected parcel from Azkaban. At first I hoped that perhaps they had allowed you to write to me (two month's worth of your letters to me would have filled just such a parcel during our courtship, and I confess that I have those letters by me now; just touching the parchment that your hand touched in happier times brings me a comfort that I hope this letter will bring you), however the package proved to be those of your private belongings that the Ministry confiscated prior to your incarceration.

The most important thing is your wand. I am fortunate in having a guest who is an expert in wand lore presently occupying our most se~~cu~~ lect chambers and have been able to prevail upon him (with great discretion) to examine it. It seems that the Ministry bunglers have tested it almost to destruction I daresay they were surprised to discover that it has not been used to cast an Unforgivable - a fact which I have communicated to our lawyers in the hope that it may hasten your release. As the wand is beyond repair I am arranging to have a new one made, from the materials already set aside for the purpose. It will await your return. I am keeping the old one so that you may dispose of it as you think fit in due course.

The parcel also contained your pocket-watch (it was cruel of them to strip from you the knowledge of our daily activities - these letters must take its place until all three hands point to 'home' and I can return it to you), the Malfoy seal, the house keys (although I have, naturally, changed all the locks and wards), and your rings, including the Demalfoi serpent. Mindful of its history, and the need for it to grace the hand of a male of Aquilla's bloodline I have given it to Draco and he reports that it has already been of use in emphasising his authority; though it seems unbecoming to use such an heirloom merely to impress shopkeepers.

Your wedding ring I have hung next to my heart until I may return it to your hand, which I pray will be soon.

With all my love,

Cissy


	4. The Fourth Letter

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

Tuesday 15 October 1996

My darling Lucius;

I cannot believe that it has now been four months since last we embraced. I miss you so much, and I do not know whether you have even been permitted to see my letters. Nevertheless, I must believe that you have, and that the minutiae of our daily lives may serve to distract you from the horrors of your predicament.

There is no doubt now that the Wizarding World is engaged in a war - wizard against wizard (or, though the Ministry propaganda would have it otherwise, half-bloods and Muggle-lovers against those who hold our traditions most dear).

The Authorities continue to confine yet more innocents in Azkaban with no trial, and no indication of how they are being treated. The latest is some half-muggle bus conductor - as if the Death Eaters would be interested in such a nonentity.

No doubt you believe that, with yourself in prison and the authorities supposedly occupied with matters of security, we would have been spared further interference by the Ministry into our personal lives, but Arthur Weasley was here again last week, with a troop of 'trainee Aurors' (half of which were Muggle-born and would not have know the difference between a common recipt book and the personal grimoire of Abdul Alhazred (even had we had such things at the Manor). Of course they left empty-handed. A fact which was deemed important enough to grace the pages of that scurrilous rag the Daily Prophet. I gave the searchers every assistance, in the hope that, if they were looking, belatedly, for evidence of your 'guilt', there might be some immanent prospect of a trial - but apparently not. You will be pleased to hear that I did not allow them to dismantle the cellars, so your vintage port continues to age in peace, the cobwebs undisturbed.

The elves are doing their best to put the place to rights after this disruption, but I fear that you will return to a house sadly dilapidated. When this madness is over it will take much to return the place to its former glory. Should you find yourself in need of distraction you might give some thought to the restoration of the Magenta Dining room - one of whose chandeliers has been damaged beyond repair, and the uses to which visitors have suggested putting the bare hook are more suited to a kitchen that a dining room.

From this you will have gathered that I still have a few houseguests, although I fear that their names are unlikely to appear in the society pages of the press, as in happier times. I leave the more onerous duties of hostess to my sister who has, as you know, rather unique ideas of entertainment. Her titled cohort (he of the imaginative interior design suggestions) has left for a spell in Europe, which we all hope will calm his temper and improve his manners, if not his taste in recreational pursuits.

Do you remember Professor Slughorn? Apparently Dumbledore has invited him back to take up his former post as Potions Master and he is up to his old tricks, sucking up to his betters with no finesse at all (Draco writes that he has been publicly snubbed but is dealing with the insult with all the grace that would be expected of a Malfoy). Standards at the school are undoubtedly slipping. And the teachers are clearly being allowed to play favourites more openly than ever. Last weekend McGonagall gave Draco detention for some spurious reason - without thinking to send his parents the courtesy of a letter detailing his alleged misdemeanours so that we might handle the matter with some decorum. However, even that has a bright side. Severus (who has the courtesy to write to me personally, when the headmaster and his staff do not) informs me that our son cannot possibly be blamed for this ridiculous affair of the cursed necklace which some stupid girl picked up in Hogsmeade village at the very time when Draco was closeted with Minerva.

I cannot express how grateful I am for Severus's support, both of our son, and in other matters of which you are aware. He is keeping his promise. And on his occasional visits here he has endeavoured to protect your own good name to those to whom it still matters.

So you see I am still of good heart. If doubt sets in I remind myself that I am a Black; and we fight to the last. And a Malfoy; and whatever it takes, Malfoys endure.

Until we are reunited,

All my love,

Cissa.


	5. The Fifth Letter

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

23rd November 1996

My love,

November - and still no news of you, although I haunt the Manor Owlery so frequently that I fear the Grey Lady herself must be resenting my intrusion into her rightful domain. The skies are as grey and overcast as my heart, with no lift of silent wings over our walls to give me hope.

Although there has been no word for us from the Ministry, Scrimgeour and his sycophants are quick to attribute every action of Muggle criminals to Death Eaters these days - as if Muggles were incapable of lighting their own fires, especially in this season. They burn their own people in effigy as they used to burn ours in reality in times past. It is no wonder that occasionally their bonfires get out of hand.

Not that fire is unwelcome in this season. It will be a chill winter here in Wiltshire and how much colder where you are I dread to think. I am still not permitted to visit but there is no apparent bar on my sending gifts (though doubtless they will be torn apart in an attempt to find some sort of escape plan - to those authorities whom I am aware are reading this: I assure you that sometimes a cloak is just a cloak, a blanket a blanket. They carry nothing more than a promise of some barrier against the chill of a prison cell - and the love of a wife deprived of her husband's support and comfort.)

Hogwarts appears to be a school under siege. Dumbledore (who has sustained some sort of injury, although he appears to believe that he is above the attention of the Healers), continues to make intermittent appearances at the Ministry, doubtless to manipulate the strings of his puppet Scrimgeour. The old lion is less effective even than Fudge. They say that he consults with the Muggle Prime Minister even more frequently than with the Wizengamot. When this business is over there will have to be Obliviation on a scale not seen since the seventeenth century - regardless of whoever is in charge of our world when the dust settles (should I remind Scrimgeour of your particular skills in this regard? Perhaps a service to the Ministry might convince them of your usefulness if not your innocence? No, perhaps not.)

Draco is doing well at school - he is showing a particular interest in potion-making. It seems that those additional lessons from Severus when he was here over last Christmas have borne fruit. I have given Draco a separate account to enable him to buy the necessary ingredients for his studies - though the price of lacewing flies and boomslang skin seems to have increased greatly since our schooldays. Sadly his special tasks did not allow him to take part in the most recent Quidditch match - and the Slytherin team clearly felt the loss, as the Gryffindors won a surprising victory. So surprising indeed that I have taken the liberty of suggesting to Humbert Parkinson (who is still on the Board of Governors) that someone investigate the possible use of potions or spells by certain members of the winning team. I understand that Slughorn is up to his old tricks, 'rewarding' his favourites with controlled potions that should not be in the hands of experienced professionals, let alone schoolchildren. Merlin knows I can think of better uses for 'liquid luck' than winning school Quidditch matches. And where he got the money for the ingredients I cannot think - I suspect Dumbledore's hand again. Well, if his people will use illegal potions they are in no position to object to the use of illegal spells.

I have brought none of these speculations to the attentions of my guests. You were right to say that we should hold ourselves aloof from political machinations in these difficult times. I follow your guidance, as ever, and pray for your release soon.

Your loving,

Cissy.


	6. The Sixth Letter

**On 25th December an owl arrived at Azkaban bearing two simple cards, addressed to Lucius Malfoy and signed 'Narcissa' and 'Draco'. There was no letter accompanying the cards.**

## Christmas Day, 1996

Oh Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, my love, my own...

There has been no word for six months. I send my letters into a void. I do not even know whether you are alive. Surely they would tell me if you were dead? If only to savour my despair. Or do they laugh at my letters and my gifts, mocking my hopes?

Sometimes I wish you _were_ gone, safe beyond further suffering. I feel that I cannot go on, not knowing. And sometimes I wish that I were... I did not know that it was possible to miss anyone so much. I ache with need for your voice, your touch.

I have had your portrait moved to our bedroom. It is paint and board yet and I do not know whether to live in fear or hope that one day the painted lips will reply to some casual remark, to my pleas for comfort or advice - or to my rages; for I do not pretend that there are not days when I blame you for the decisions which brought us to this wrenched pass.

And then there are days (all too few), when the Manor is quiet and I think I see you - vanishing into your study; standing in the shade of one of the yews; lifting your wand to light a fire in a cold grate in an empty room. And then I turn and look closely - and you are not there, and I have to swallow my tears.

This is the worst time of the year. These last weeks I have had to bear the solicitude of friends and the sarcasm of enemies and I do not know which is worst.

And Draco - he is young still, and he should not have had his childhood ripped from him so soon or so easily. Last night - Christmas Eve - he did what he has not done since he was three and sick with excitement over the season's festivities; he came to our room, saying that he could not sleep. It breaks my heart, for I share that restlessness, that throat-closing fear of what the morrow will bring. . Eventually we slept together beneath your painted gaze, on pillows soaked with both our tears, and scented still with the memory of your cologne.

I want...

**Narcissa sets down her quill and looks at the tear-stained lines of script. Then she picks up her wand and speaks a single word. **

"_Incendio_."


	7. The Seventh Letter

26 January 1997

My darling Lucius,

Did you get our cards? I hope you did. I dared not risk sending more, not knowing what correspondence you are permitted and having too much anxiety in my heart to commit it to parchment at what should have been a happy time for family and friends.

Well, now we face a new year, and I do so in the hope and expectation that we will be together by next Christmas.

In your absence I would not have held the traditional New Year Ball at the Manor, but our mutual friend insisted that I should demonstrate to the world that those of pure-blood are not ashamed of our heritage, and this 'phoney war' is nothing more than a political device to strip us of what little influence we have. I could not refuse to send out the invitations, although it was my sister who played hostess, welcoming guests and leading the dancing (Roddy does not have any of your grace and skill, either as a dancer or a host - the fact was remarked on.), as well as the Midnight Toast. I confess to making my own private pledge, renewing my vow to do all within my power to see that you return to us soon.

Draco, and those of his schoolmates whose parents were invited, also joined the celebration. I do not know what rumours reach Azkaban of the 'decadence' of those of us who continue to adhere to the old traditions, but I assure that I would never permit our son to participate in anything inappropriate for his age and status.

I cannot say the same for Dumbledore. Draco tells me that his new potions professor was actually permitted to invite a vampire into the school for one of his vulgar parties, together with some members of some dreadful popular musical group (you recall Horace Slughorn's shameless fawning I am sure - he has not changed).

Fortunately Severus continues to be vigilant and was able to ensure that Draco did not embarrass himself or his family, although he has expressed to me some concern that Bella has taken it upon herself to give Draco some pointers in the art of occlumency - but what are we to do, when a school which should be focussed on imparting such knowledge to our children is a hotbed of intrigue and propaganda?

The Wizengamot continues to promote the most inappropriate persons to high office. You will recall Rufus Scrimgeour, who was formerly head of the Auror office - a career not distinguished by any evidence of his ability to control his staff - but I suppose that it might be worse, we might have that madman Alastor Moody as Minister.

Scrimgeour's decisions have been rather less popular than Fudge's (not having had the benefit of your support and advice) and it is said that he is soliciting support from among the 'celebrities' of the gutter press. Certainly he escorted Celestina Warbeck to my New Year Ball. One has to invite the Minister, and I confess that I did hope to have a quiet word about your plight, but one anticipates a polite refusal, or at least a mere token attendance of some half hour or so. Sadly he was smarming all over the dance floor until well after midnight, attempting to make 'connections', or spying on those of my guests whom he clearly regarded as 'undesirables'. If he had his way all of my acquaintances would be in Azkaban. Rumour has it that he even tried to get Harry Potter (and I dare not tell you what the _Prophet_ is calling _him_ these days!) to endorse his current policy of incarceration without trial. Apparently Potter told the Minister that he has been "chucking the wrong people into jail", and while I can't approve of the boy's language it seems that he has grown up enough to recognise the corruption at the core of our Government.

Well, there is hope yet.

This will amuse you. I received an owl from the school early this month, offering pupils who will come of age in this school year the opportunity of purchasing apparition lessons from a Ministry approved instructor - for the outrageous sum of twelve galleons! I am in two minds about how to reply. Draco hardly needs lessons in apparition, having been proficient within the Manor grounds since he was 14, but it would save awkward questions when applying for his licence (I am amazed that the Weasleys have been able to afford such sums to have their brood licenced - though I would not be at all surprised to find that they are not). On balance, I trust our son to be as discreet about his skills as in his current task, and twelve galleons is little enough for us to pay in the circumstances. Maybe it will allow Scrimgeour to purchase some decent earrings for his warbling girlfriend.

Yours with all my love,

Cissy.


	8. The Eighth Letter

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

14 February 1997

My Dearest Love,

A card would not suffice to express the whole of my love for you - that would take a library full of volumes. So this poor parchment must convey what, this year, my lips cannot.

It is snowing here, and I have no doubt that the same flakes are falling past whatever little window they have allowed you on the world. Think of me as you watch them.

Do you remember the day you proposed to me? How you etched your words in the snow which lay on the croquet lawn? And it was not until the crocuses bloomed in March that I realised you had done more than melt the snow with that spell. Mother pretended fury, but she did re-locate the hoops that Summer, and to this day you can still see the faint outlines of your declaration in the Spring flowerbeds at Black Hall.

But I should not expend too much ink on reminiscence - there will be time enough for that when we are together again.

I fear that with your departure from the corridors of what passes for power in our world there is no longer any voice for moderation, either among Dumbledore's faction (they call themselves the 'Order', as if they were not bringing chaos in the wake of all their actions), or among the isolationists, whose activities to limit Muggle encroachment on our affairs are met with escalating force. Nowhere is safe, not even the much-vaunted security of Hogwarts.

In which connection, you will recall (if the letter ever reached you), that I mentioned the offer of apparition lessons at Hogwarts in my last missive. Draco informs me that Dumbledore has used his position as Headmaster to breach the wards on the Great Hall in order to allow the students to practice. I cannot think of anything that the old fool has done in the past that compares for sheer stupidity. In the middle of a war, when he considers that there is direct danger to his pupils - to our son - he dismantles the very protection he so frequently praises to the Ministry. The only reason that the place is not overrun already with Death Eaters is that at least the old man has the sense to restrict this folly to an hour a week, and does not advertise the time, though were you not imprisoned I am sure that you could easily persuade your Ministry contacts to reveal the timetable for these Ministry-approved lessons.

Severus tells me that he has indeed spoken to Dumbledore - with some acerbity I suspect - and urged him to consider retirement, particularly as he has sustained a physical injury recently. You will be unsurprised to hear that the old fool still declares that nothing short of death will persuade him to abandon his present course of action. (I believe that Severus may be cultivating a sense of humour - he reported this conversation over my dinner table and received Bella's comment that he should see what could be done to arrange that with a very wry smile.)

From which incident you will deduce that the Manor continues to play host to my sister and her somewhat unsavoury friends. They do not temper their language in deference to my sensibilities and I am beginning to believe that, for the time being at least, you may be safer in Azkaban than here, where I daily expect to encounter Grindylows in the lake, Dementors in the park, and werewolves in the shrubbery.

Keep safe, my love.

Your devoted - _Valentine_.


	9. The Ninth Letter

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

24 March 1997

My Dearest Lucius,

Spring is properly here now. The magnolia outside my window is in full bloom, and the occasional bumble bee circles around the yellow spikes of the forsythia. (Bella has been using the Reductor Curse on the bees - a childhood game that she has not forsaken though she indulges in more adult cruelties now. If there are no Summer flowers I will lay the fault at her door.)

I spend more and more time in the gardens now. The spring warmth comforts me, and the showers are refreshing. I write this in the gazebo with the white scented flowers of the clematis smothering the trellis, and I can almost forget the demands of our guests. The owls have learned to deliver the post to me here, and I hope daily that one letter will be from you.

I have just this morning received a missive from Draco. He writes regularly to inform me how his work is progressing at school. Cecily and Morag's boys continue to help him, as I continue to support Cecily Crabbe, who has had no more response from the Azkaban authorities in respect of her letters to Victor than have I from mine to you. George and Morag are frequent visitors to the Manor - it is good to know that our friends do not abandon us when we have need of them, no matter what threats the Ministry officials make to all of us of pure blood, even those who clearly do not have the intelligence to plot against their new oppressive laws. I wish you were here - I miss having someone to share my thoughts with who appreciates wit and the irony of the situation in which I find myself. Morag Goyle has many talents, but I fear that intelligent conversation is not one of them.

I am, accordingly, grateful that Severus continues to call occasionally, when his duties require it. He informs me that he has been engaged in examining some wretched piece of cursed jewellery which got into the hands of one of the schoolgirls (In our day we were never allowed jewels at school - and certainly not gaudy pieces better suited to Ministry functions than Hogwarts lessons.) Not that this should prevent students purchasing such pieces as gifts. Draco sent me a beautiful silver bracelet for Mother's Day, charmed (though being silver it is scarcely necessary) against vampires and werewolves. He is such a thoughtful boy. You have clearly bequeathed him your good taste for such things - indeed, did I not know that it was impossible, I might have expected your hand in its selection. I know how pleased you will be that our son is so thoughtful.

His letter accompanying the gift informs me that he has what the Muggles would apparently call a 'stalker' - he cannot turn around without finding the Potter boy or one of the house elves following his every step. Much good it may do them. Indeed Walburga's old elf, whom you may recall as most dedicated to his mistress on your calls at Grimauld Place in happier days, appears to have a better sense of family loyalty than the turncoat Dobby. The Potter boy has no sense of the duties owed by masters to servants and I believe that fact may be to our advantage. In the meantime, of course, I have no objection at all to Draco being under the eye of a loyal servant of the House of Black. They remember the family motto, even if others do not.

I fear that this letter will arrive hard on the heels of another wizard to be unjustly interred in that dreadful place. Though now the 'Order' seem to be turning on their own. Do you recall that obnoxious (in fact, with his awful pipe he was literally noxious) Mundungus Fletcher? Albus always did turn a blind eye to criminals provided he could use them - well, it seems that the dog has bitten his master and is to be rewarded with imprisonment. The details are hazy, and naturally there has been no trial, but I have asked our lawyers to look into the matter. If there is any chance that these illegal incarcerations can be stopped I intend to take it.

Until we can be together again, with all my love,

Cissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothering Sunday was 9 March in 1997. Had I not been writing this in 'real time' I might never have realised that Harry probably first learned the Sectumsempera hex on Mother's Day. I have taken the liberty of giving Crabbe and Goyle's parents first names (both fathers were Death Eaters, but only Crabbe Senior was at the Department of Mysteries and, consequently, sent to Azkaban with Lucius).


	10. The Tenth Letter

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

19 April 1997

 

Dearest Lucius,

Easter is now over. It has been another strange holiday without your presence, but I am sure that this time next year we will all be together and the world a safer place for all of us.

I am risking the depredations of the Azkaban authorities in sending you a slice of simnel cake with this letter, in some small attempt to retain at least one family tradition amid the chaos of the present times. It comes with nothing but my love, and Draco's (and, of course, a Preservation Charm), so I hope that the jailers will allow at least a crumb of it to reach your hands. Draco says that we should send the whole cake with a file in it - this is apparently a Muggle reference; another taut the Gryffindor boys have been subjecting him to as a consequence of your incarceration. I admit that I do not quite understand why anyone would go to the trouble to hide a file - a wand would be more useful - but Muggles are a complete mystery so why should their jokes make sense? Fortunately Draco has learned to rise above such 'jokes', as befits our son, but he has too many pressures on him from those adults who expect so much of him without having to endure the petty cruelties of his schoolmates.

While Draco was at home this Easter Bella took the opportunity to teach him some defensive spells. It is a great pity that neither yourself nor Severus has had the chance to continue his duelling lessons - in happier times he might have looked forward to some success as a professional duellist, it is almost a crime to see such fast reflexes and accurate wand-work wasted on Quidditch and household charms. Well, if our plans succeed the anti-duelling laws will be repealed and the traditional sports of Gentlemen returned to us. In the meantime, learning such skills - purely for self defence is not yet outlawed.

Draco returned for the holiday looking very pale and thin. The house elves have plied him with all his favourite foods (simnel cake and chocolate eggs not excepted!) but I fear that the stress may make him really ill - and you know that our current guest does not tolerate even illness as an excuse for failure. Nevertheless I hope that the steps I have taken to ensure his protection will be effective. The political situation takes its toll of all of us - Severus himself is looking peaky, and they say that Dumbledore (who has not been seen at Hogwarts since before Easter) is seriously injured. Nevertheless the work of the school and the Ministry goes on. You may share Draco's delight that the Weasley boy did not pass his Aparition test, so will have to re-take it at the same time as Draco in a few month's time; if the school is still open by then. The Bell girl, who was the victim of a cursed necklace (I mentioned the incident in my last letter - despite Severus' best efforts the source of the jewellery was never discovered), has been released from St Mungo's and is to return to the school. I am unsure whether this indicates that Albus is to increase the security for students, or if he is merely desperate to retain as many non-pureblood students as possible.

Perhaps I should take this opportunity to apologise for my intractability in insisting that Draco go to Hogwarts. Had I submitted to your wishes in that decision we should not face the ruin of all our hopes for him. Forgive me. I swear that when you are freed again such decisions will be made as a family. I trust that day will come soon.

As ever, with all my love,

Cissa.


	11. The Eleventh Letter

TOUJOURS PUR  
TOUJOURS FIDÈLE

Lucius &amp; Narcissa Malfoy  
The Manor  
Malfoy Parva  
Wiltshire

28 May 1997

Dearest,

Yes, I am using the old Family letterhead. Nothing can better convey my thoughts and feelings at this moment. If they censor every word I write (and I am so angry that I believe that my thoughts might sear themselves onto the parchment without need for quill and ink), be assured that my love for you and for Draco is always pure, always faithful.

This is, perhaps, the twentieth draft of this letter. I am mindful that bad news ever outruns good, and whatever else you may have heard I assure you that Draco is alive and whole. This fact, and that I am not in a cell beside you in Azkaban myself, is entirely due to the intervention of Severus. I thank all the Powers that our Oath holds strong, though I had not thought that it would be tested so soon, and in such circumstances.

But I run ahead of myself. All things in their place, as Professor Binns incessantly drilled into us.

You know how concerned I have been about the additional burdens to which our son has been subjected since your failure to ~~secure~~ satisfy the Ministry of the reason for your presence in that silly attempt by a bunch of schoolchildren to rob the place last year. Not only his schoolwork has suffered. He has had no opportunity to enjoy playing his beloved Quidditch (as a result of which Slytherin is not in the Finals this year – though he tells me that there are rumours of blatant cheating and even the use of _Felix Felicis_ (always one of Slughorn's little weaknesses, so I would not be surprised if some of his store might have been stolen – though he might think a bit more about his own House loyalties). No surprise then that Draco has been seeking solitude to reflect on his difficulties – he was always a sensitive child, and confided his thoughts as much to the ancestral portraits as to his parents and nannies. Apparently the Potter boy barged in on him in such a moment, and, when Draco attempted to defend his privacy, as any wizard would, the matter escalated from childish hexes to spells which should only be used in deathly duels.

Somehow, the Potter boy had got hold of that Cutting Hex of Severus' and cast it, full power, on our son.

Fortunately Severus himself was on the scene in seconds, and was able to cast the appropriate healing charms (I dread to think of the consequences had he not been there, even without his _Promise_ to protect Draco any delay could have been fatal) and get him to the infirmary in time to prevent any lasting scars.

He called me at once, (if nothing else, Severus has his priorities right - he was even able to convince our mutual friend that this was merely an unfortunate accident, and not the result of some discovery of Draco's task by Dumbledore and his sycophants).

If you were at home I would have insisted that Draco recuperate here, where he might have proper protection, but in the circumstances I think it better that he remains at the school; particularly as he now believes that the task to which I referred earlier will be completed soon.

And Dumbledore? It will not surprise you to learn that he took no action at all in this matter – neither in defence of a pupil attacked with a Dark Spell, nor in castigation of the perpetrator. I never did approve of teachers having favourites – Slughorn was bad enough in our day, but the old man is blatantly grooming Potter for a task that is clearly beyond his own capabilities, let alone those of a mere schoolboy, no matter how fortituitous his parentage. It fell to Severus to take disciplinary action. It is to be hoped that his good sense will offset some of Dumbledore's erratic tuition. Doubtless the old fool, believes that he still has the support of the staff and Governors. Well, it will not be long before he learns otherwise. One does not have to be a seer to know that his days at the school are numbered.

As are the days of your confinement. Clearly there is no justice left in our world, and we must make our own laws, and live by our own principles. This I swear, I hold no higher loyalty than to my son and my husband - whatever it takes, we will endure.

Narcissa


	12. The Twelfth and Final Letters

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

30 June 1997

Dear Lucius,

The news can hardly have failed to reach you before this. Dumbledore is dead. And through the offices of our son (though not at his hand).

How is it that triumph can taste more bitter than defeat?

Yes, I am able to write plainly now. With Dumbledore's death all censorship ends, and the power of the Wizarding authorities is returned to those who can best understand the interests of true wizards. All those unfairly imprisoned will be released, and the one who delivers this letter to your hand will bring you to me.

Doubtless you will have received biased and garbled accounts of events – the true story must await your return, and the opportunity for us to speak privately with us both (yes, Draco is safe, back with me at the Manor, Severus was true to his Vow and brought him here as swiftly as possible), though I fear that the intimate family reunion dinner that I have long anticipated may have to wait on the continuing priority of hospitality for our guests. For all that it was Draco's work alone in circumventing the protections of Hogwarts that achieved this outcome, I confess that I am uncertain as to how our Master will view his achievement. Strangely, despite this triumph, He seems much distracted of late, and even Bella has felt the sharp edge of his tongue. Do not expect to find things at all as you left them – especially not your family.

Draco will wish to tell you the details of his feat himself. I will try not to steal his triumph, but you should be aware that even at the last Dumbledore belittled his success, and you better than any are aware how little the Dark Lord cares for anything but results, but I know you will give praise where it is due, especially for his masterly use of the Imperius curse on that irritating woman who kept the Three Broomsticks. Apart from yourself I do not believe there is anyone of our acquaintance with such a lightness of touch – certainly not Yaxley who has been attempting to suborn Ministry officials with much effort and no success for the past nine months. It will be a miracle if he ever succeeds, and doubtless we shall never hear the end of it when he does. It needs your commanding hand to ensure our efficient take-over of the Ministry, although I confess that I am unsure of the welcome you will receive. Severus rides very high in His estimation since it was his wand that despatched the old wizard – but so does Fenrir – I am unsure whether the werewolf's promotion to his lieutenant (he was sent with the Carrows to Hogwarts) is intended more as an insult to you than as a genuine display of trust.

If you have received any of my missives over the past year you will recall my comments about the disposal of your personal property. I think it best that we continue to be circumspect in such matters – it is not only the Aurors who now carry out raids on private property and I think it too soon in the progress of this war to allow all our family secrets to be shared – even with our allies (I have some hope that the Black London house may eventually be returned to its rightful owners. We already have the trust of the house elf which has proved most useful. When this is over it would make an excellent pied-a-terre for Draco, and a belated present for his birthday this year which went unmarked even by his schoolmates.)

I would that I might free you myself, but despite Draco's success, and my long-dispensed hospitality (and the funding from our depleted coffers) there is still much to do to convince sceptics of our loyalty – though what more we might do I cannot say. He has our house, our son, our fortune. We have nothing left but our wands – and no true wizard would demand those.

We have so much to speak of. Hurry home, my love. I long for your touch.

Yours, ever,

Narcissa.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Malfoy Manor  
Wilts.

20 July 1997

Lucius,

Where are you? I had expected you home long before this. The Dark Lord grows suspicious and I cannot persuade him of our loyalty without your presence.

Please hurry.

Narcissa

*~*~*~*~*

25 Back Canal Lane,  
Spinners End,  
Manchester

July 23rd

My love,

It pains me that my first contact with you in over a year should be in such haste. As you will see by the address, I am with Severus. Wandless as I was released I am constrained to non-magical transport, and the kindness of friends – of which we have no greater than Severus.

Draco is with me, and we will both return as soon as possible.

Do not fear. I will not permit the Dark Lord to question our loyalty, which has always been to his cause. Our star will rise again.

Take care.

Your loving,

Lucius.

~~~ The End ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> In July 2008 Warner Brothers announced that the planned release date for the film _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ had been set back by almost a year. Co-incidentally this period coincided with the time spent by Lucius Malfoy imprisoned in Azkaban in the book. These letters were written in 'real time' between July 2008 and July 2009 to occupy me while I waited for the release of the film (and Narcissa for Lucius).


End file.
